


Givin' Second Chances

by a_loaded_gun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a weird ending because I wrote that at 1am, Bottom Harry, Cheating, Crack, EMOTIONALLY I'M BRUISED, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis spits on Harry, M/M, Making Up, Mildly Dubious Consent, Quote: They kind of share that really (One Direction), Top Louis Tomlinson, writing this hurt me emotionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_loaded_gun/pseuds/a_loaded_gun
Summary: Harry cheats on Louis with Nick and he's never felt worse in his entire life.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Givin' Second Chances

One week. Harry's lived with this secret for one whole week now and out of all the secrets that he keeps this is by far the most awful. It's worse than keeping his secret love for nail polish, worse than pretending to be straight, and so, so much worse than not being able to tell people about his and Louis' relationship even after three years of dating. Yes, Harry knows how to keep secrets he doesn't want to keep. But this is different. Way different. Because this is his fault, entirely. 

He still can't believe he did this. Can't believe his hands pulling Nick close by his neck, his lips kissing his, his tongue tasting the boy's mouth. He can't believe his arms pulling Nick into his lap, his hips jerking up to get some sort of friction, Nick grinding down on him moaning. Even though Harry was drunk off his ass he still realized he needed to stop when Nick's hands sneaked into his pants and started to stroke his cock fast and hard. Louis never does it like that. Louis does it slowly, teasingly, better. 

Harry then pushed Nick off and ran out of his apartment, still pissed drunk and almost falling over, he knew that what he just did was considered cheating. He wanted to tell Louis, he really did, but then he couldn't and now Harry is crying in his room of their shared home, the home they bought together because they trust each other. Louis won't trust him anymore if he finds out, but it has to be done, Harry knows. 

He hates himself for it. He loves Louis and... he cheated on him. With Nick of all people, the boy Louis never liked because he was scared he could try something with Harry. And now he did and Harry let it happen and Louis will break up with him and hate him for the rest of his life. But maybe losing Louis is better than lying to him. At least he will find someone who deserves his love then. Harry clearly doesn't. 

Harry can't breathe. He can't breathe and he knows he's having a panic attack and if this doesn't stop soon he'll get an asthma one too, but he can't do anything about it. Usually he'd call for Louis and his boyfriend would calm him down and kiss him and cuddle him until he's better, but now? He can't call for Louis. But the smaller male opens the door anyway, having heard Harry's sobbing, and tells him to breathe which only makes it harder for him to do so.

It takes 30 minutes for Harry to be remotely calm again and then Louis kisses his forehead and looks into his eyes.

"Harry, what happened?", he asks with concern straining his voice. "You've been absent and nervous for the whole past week and now this. Tell me, what's going on, Hazza?"

And Harry knows, this is it. He has to tell him now, has to tell him he doesn't deserve his trust, his love. That he betrayed him, cheated on him with the person he despised from the very beginning. So he takes in a deep breath and...

"I cheated on you. With Nick. Last Saturday.", he chokes out and breaks into tears again.

Louis doesn't say anything, doesn't do anything. He just sits there staring blankly at the walls, his face maybe a bit paler than before but withoit any reaction besides that. After a minute he looks at Harry, stands up from his bed and takes a step back, his facial expression still unreadable.

"How exactly? Did he fuck you? Or did you stick your cock inside his ass? Did you cum or did he have to suck you off after? Did he cum? How many times did you do it?", Louis asks and Harry finally can see what's behind the roboter-like façade.

It's hurt. Louis is hurt, deeply hurt, Harry can see it in his eyes. Louis' heart is breaking and it's his fault.

"I- we didn't-", Harry begins but Louis' unexpected yelling interrupts him.

"Did you like it? Did you like having sex with Grimshaw? More than when we do it? I bet he made you cum harder than I ever did. Bet he was better than me, more attractive, with prettier moans and screams." Louis is crying now. "I always knew I wasn't enough. Not enough, never, not good enough, ever. I knew but I hoped you'd stick around anyway."

Harry can't believe his ears. Louis, not good enough for Harry? No. No no no.

"Louis, it's not like that! If anyone's not good enough then it's-"

"Oh, don't say that now, Harry!", Louis yells taking another step back, voice breaking. "I trusted you! I fucking trusted you and you betrayed me! It's... it's over, Harry. I'm done! I'll go and pack my stuff and you can go fuck Grimshaw again. I don't care anymore."

And that's when Harry breaks down again, sobbing and crawling from the bed onto the floor, over to Louis who tries to keep his distance as good as possible, still crying himself.

"No, Louis, please! Please don't leave me, I can't live without you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please give me a second chance, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.", he whines looking almost mental with his face all wet from tears and snort.

And Louis... Louis spits on him. He spits on his hair, the hair he used to caress and play with and pull on - the hair Nick had his hands on too. Harry knows that Louis has every right to do that, that Harry deserves to be treated like shit by him because he treated Louis like shit.

"You don't love me, Harry. If you loved me you wouldn't have hopped into bed with Nick. That's not how love works, Styles. I loved you. I truly loved you, always did. I was there for you when you were scared of the spotlight! I was there for you when you were afraid of being yourself! I was there for you when you had to 'date' Taylor Swift! That's love.", Louis speaks, his tone as cold as ice, making Harry whimper. "So, tell me. Tell me about it. Tell me how he made you feel things only I ever made you feel before."

Harry gulps. He knows he truly fucked up. It's over, Louis doesn't want him anymore. He used the past tense, loved. Harry lost the love of his life.

"I didn't hop into bed with him.", he whispers just loud enough for Louis to hear, kneeling in front of him like he did so often when he... "We were at his house, like I told you that night. We drank some wine and wine turned into whiskey and- and I was so, so drunk, and suddenly he was talking dirty to me and he was so close and I... I kissed him and pulled him on top of me and then we were grinding and his hand was in my pants and then... I pushed him off. I pushed him off and went home and I felt so, so awful. I hate myself, Louis, believe me."

Louis just nods. He, again, shows almost no reaction and it scares Harry to death. 

"You cheated on me.", he finally squeaks out and it sounds so soft, so hurt and defenceless. It's the most heartbreaking sound Harry's ever heard before. "You kissed Nick. You grinded on him. You let him give you a handjob. It doesn't matter you pushed him off in the middle of it. You broke my trust and you didn't tell me for a whole week. I don't know if I can ever rebuild that trust, Harry." Louis takes in a deep breath. "Maybe... maybe it's better for the both of us if we end this here. If I move out and live alone. Then you can fuck as many people as you wish and I'm not- I'm not a burden anymore."

Harry's heart breaks once again as if it wasn't already shattered to pieces. He reaches forward and grabs Louis' leg, wraps his body around it to keep Louis from leaving.

"No! No, it's not better and you are not a burden. We can rebuild the trust, we can... I'd do anything for you, I'd give up everything, just ask me to! I can... I'll blow you, right here, I didn't suck Nick off, I wouldn't, that's something I only ever done to you-"

He reaches for Louis' zipper to undo it but Louis stops him, chuckling darkly. It's like he's a different person than the man who was so deeply hurt mere seconds ago. These mood swings, Louis' had them before, and they're scary.

"Oh, so that's how easy you are, Styles? Are you sure I'm the only one you ever were on your knees for? I don't think so. Bet you've sucked dozens off behind my back. Bet you even let some of them fuck you like the slut you are. I used to call you that. I used to call you my slut whenever I fucked you into the matress, knowing you liked it but never even thinking that it could be the truth."

"It's not, it's not!", Harry sobs, a pityful, crying something on the floor now. "I n-never cheated on you be-before! I'm not a slut, maybe your slut but I never blew or fucked anyone but you, you know that, I t-told you that!"

Louis shakes his head and looks down to meet Harry's eyes.

"Yes, you told me. But you also told me you'd never cheat on me and look what happened.", he says, his voice emotionless. "But, you know, if you're so willing to have sex with me, why don't we do exactly that? Open my zipper and pull my cock out. I'm going to fuck your mouth."

Harry obeys without a second thought. He doesn't like this at all, doesn't like the tone Louis is using, and he misses the sweet nothings he usually whispers during this, the pet names, the gentleness, all the things that are always present even when they have hard, kinky sex. Louis isn't gentle at all now. As soon as his cock is in Harry's mouth, he starts thrusting roughly, not caring about the tears rolling down Harry's cheeks. To be honest, he's hurting him a little, physically, and it's not a good type of pain. But he stays silent. For Louis. He'd do anything for Louis. 

"Pull off. Strip. Hands and knees. No prep. Just a little lube. Gonna fuck you now.", Louis says after a few minutes and Harry likes this even less.

He knows what this is. Louis is going to fuck him one last time and then leave him forever. And Harry doesn't mean to, he really doesn't, but he breaks into tears again, loud sobs escaping his lips and Louis' cock slipping out of his mouth as he slumps down onto the floor once again. 

"I-I'm s-sorry, L-Louis...", he whimpers, convinced that he'll leave him here now to find someone else to take care of his problem. Maybe even Nick. Nick is kind of a slut now that he thinks about it.

To Harry's surprise Louis stays. Not only that, he even gets down on his knees and... hugs Harry? His eyes aren't stern anymore, aren't dark and intimidating, they've gone... soft.

"Shh, baby. God, I'm so sorry, this was so wrong. I shouldn't have- this wasn't okay in any way. I took adventage of you, I even hurt you! You were crying and it wasn't good tears, you still are! I'm sorry, Hazza, how could I do this?", he whispers softly, voice breaking, and buries his head in Harry's curls, the curls he spat on earlier. "Maybe I can forgive you if you forgive me and we can... try to work this out? I want to. I love you, Harry, and I'm not willing to give all this up just because you made one mistake. Do think we can work it out, Haz? Do you want to?"

Harry buries his face in Louis' chest and nods, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Yes, Lou. I want to and I know we will work this out. I'm so sorry, so, so sorry. I can't believe I've done this to you. I love you, I love you so fucking much and I couldn't live without you. I need you. Need you to hug me, kiss me, make me laugh, make me cum. Nick never did that. He kissed me and hugged me and made me laugh - not as much as you - but he never made me cum. Can you make me cum? Are you still going to fuck me? I can start making it up to you by riding you on the spot, without any prep if it makes you happy. I can-"

Louis silences him with a kiss. It's the first proper one in seven days because Harry couldn't kiss Louis with the knowledge that he cheated on this sweet creature. He just... couldn't. But now he can and it's passionate and loving and just so, so meaningful. When Louis breaks the kiss and smiles his beautiful smile, Harry feels relieved. He can see that Louis really does mean it. He wants to work it out. He won't leave him today.

"I won't fuck you, Hazza.", he speaks, smile still plastered on his face.

"B-but you're still hard-"

Louis looks down to see that his cock is, indeed, still rock hard and an angry red. But that's not what matters right now.

"I don't care, Harry. All of this was so, so wrong. We both made mistakes... and I can't forgive you completely right now, you still cheated on me after all and that hurt me. But I just basically raped you-"

"No, Lou!", Harry interrupts him. "You didn't rape me, I gave my consent-"

"It wasn't okay, Haz! You were vulnerable and I took adventage of you, no need to sugarcoat it! What I mean is... we have to work on our relationship. We have to rebuild the trust between us for our love to work, Harry. And I think it's best if we start out slowly, so... how about we cuddle for a bit? I need that right now."

They spend the whole night cuddling and exchanging small kisses from time to time, both smiling when they finally fall asleep. The next weeks are tough, especially for Harry since he's always been addicted to Louis' cock but Louis himself feels like it's still too early to have sex again. And that's how Harry spends four entire weeks of sexual frustration until Louis finally gives in and fucks his boyfriend over the kitchen counter. The next week is full of making love and cuddling and it's almost like a honeymoon. Two weeks after the incident everything is back to normal and they live with seven cats and Kevin the pigeon in a huge avocado formed house for the rest of their lives.


End file.
